powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Absolute Existence
The ability to control your own existence without any limit. Sub-power of Absolute Change and Omnipotence. Not to be confused with Personal Mastery or Meta-Existence. Also Called *Autopotence *Boundless Existence *Limitless Existence *Meta Existence/Existing Physiology *Omnipotence Physiology *Self-Omnipotence *True Self-Existence *All Powerful Existence/Physiology Capabilities The user has complete control of their own existence. The user is beyond all there is, even reason, physics, and logic. No rule or law can apply to them other than their own. The user can also rewrite themselves on any level, at any time, anywhere, without any limit of any kind. They can even change/rewrite their own fundamental nature/structure. This allows the user access to any ability in existence, said abilities being as absolute as their maker/wielder. Applications (General) *All Absolute Powers *All Almighty Powers *All Enhancements *All Manipulations *All Mental Powers *All Mimicries *All Personal Physical Powers *All Superpowers Applications (Detail) *Absolute Condition **Absolute Attack **Absolute Combat **Absolute Defense **Absolute Immortality **Absolute Immutability **Absolute Intelligence **Absolute Perception **Absolute Speed **Absolute Strength **Absolute Will *Author Authority **Destiny Manipulation **Future Manipulation **Identity Manipulation **Mental Manipulation **Past Manipulation **Present Manipulation **Samsara Manipulation **Soul Manipulation *Omnifarious **Almighty Absorbing Replication **Body Recreation **Mindshifting **Self-Belief Dependent Physiology **Self-Particle Manipulation **Self-Status Manipulation **Soul Recreation *Self-Omnipotence **Access to absolutely any power. **Access to brand new abilities. **Boundary Manipulation (on a personal level). **Complete customization of abilities. **Complete evasion of all laws. **Complete Invulnerability **Complete Immutability **Infinite Inner Power **Flawless Indestructibility **Meta Power Immunity **Meta Teleportation **Omniarch **Omnicompetence **Omnilock **Omnipresence **Omniscience **Perfection **Perfectly adapt to any situation. **Personal Mastery **Personal Probability Manipulation **Power Refining **Self-Existence Manipulation **Self Origin Manipulation **Survive absolutely anything. **Tetralogy **Ultimate Invincibility **Unity Techniques *Aspect Manipulation Associations *Attribute Manipulation *Conceptual Transcendence *Causa Sui Physiology *Meta Ability Creation *Metapotence *Meta Variable Manipulation *Omnipotence *Reality Condition *Solipsistic Manipulation *Superior Adaptation *Ultipotence Limitations *May be unaware of their power, limiting its use to instinct or unlocking it via awakenings. Known Users * Lord Ao (AD&D) * The Presence (DC Comics) * Chaos (Disney's Aladdin) * Luna (Exalted) * Truth (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Guu (Hare+Guu) * Ko Kibi (Houshin Engi) * Mother of Existence (Image Comics) * One-Above-All (Marvel Comics) * Hadou Gods (Masadaverse) * Kotarou Tennouji (Rewrite); via Rewrites full potential * SCP-3812 - A Voice Behind Me (SCP Foundation) * Lord of Nightmares/L-sama (Slayers/Lost Universe) * Belphegor (Valkyrie Crusade); via Absolute Change Gallery 277928-ep_21.16.png|Lord of Nightmares (Slayers/Lost Universe) has absolute control of her own existence, as she is beyond meaningless concepts such as god or demon and mortal or immortal. Belphegor H.png|Belphegor (Valkyrie Crusade) can change her own existence without any limits. Mother of Existence 3.jpg|Mother of Existence (Image Comics) See everything.png|See everything Do anything.png|Do anything Create anything.png|Create anything Dominate anything.png|Dominate anything Be one with everything.png|Be one with everything Harmonize with everything.png|Harmonize with everything Mother of Existence destroyer.png|Destroy Anything Mother of Existence Own everything.png|Own everything Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Immunities Category:Peak Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Omni Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Rare power